Scene of the Crime
by Souless Heartless Page
Summary: what happends if Edward didn't come back after he left in New Moon. What if Laurent had bitten Bella and the Wolves acted to slow. what if the Cullens returned a year later to find her missing. MISSING: plot bunny if seen please conntact me.


-Edward's P.V.O-

_One year had pasted since we had left one year since I told her I did not love her. One year since I broke both of our hearts to save her. One year I have been dead._

We were moving through the forest surrounding Forks when suddenly we were surrounded by werewolves. But there had been none when we came back like they died. Suddenly the big black Alpha male looked at me and thought.

'_Returned to the scene of the crime have you?'_

To which I replied, "I am unaware of what you speak of."

'_You promised never to bite a human well you failed another one came and bit one of the pale faces.'_

"What. Who?"

'_She said she had met him before, that he had gone north.'_

"Gone North? Oh no, oh no. dark hair and skin?"

'_Yes.'_

The wolf turned and looked a small female wolf _'get Her and Jacob.'_ I could hear the capital H in her. Who was She I wondered. I watched as she speed out of the meadow after a sharp growl from the big black male.

Soon returning with a human male of Indian decent at her tail. "She begs that you bring them to Her meadow, she refuses to come so close to the boarder she hadn't fed since Saturday she doesn't want to endanger our tribe." The male said. He looked like he was sincere in his wishes.

The black wolf nodded and said _'you heard him leech follow him to Her meadow.'_

I nodded and told the others "we follow." We were in a circle of wolves as we walked into another meadow.

Half way up was a female. She wore a sleeveless almost shapeless shin length black shift. A red plat cord was tied around the top of her left arm, obviously signifying something important. With long brown hair most caught up in a mass of small plats, five had two blood red beads weighing them down. The male who had asked if we would come to this meadow moved off towards her.

He put his hand on her shoulder, I saw her put her hand on top of his neither flinched. _'friends beyond death.'_ Was what I heard from his thoughts but she was completely quiet… as if she was not there

"Thank you for listening to my request Same Uley." She said.

She turned and her face was downward cast her long hair fell and hid her face. "You bought me guests for supper; unfortunately I don't share, not even with the Cullen's." The bell like voice startled the others and frightened me, more than her words.

She looked up her eyes caught out attention first off they were orange a bright and unforgettable orange. Then we took in her face Alice started to smile. "I didn't want to leave you know I had a feeling something bad was going to happen but he didn't listen to me or any of us for that matter."

"Well that had to have been hard having a stubborn bastard not listen to you." She replied. "Welcome to my meadow, my sanctuary Carlisle Cullen." She said her eyes moving upon Carlisle,

"You have changed much child." Came the reply. His mind was going through many other thoughts many of them the London of his youth.

"As you say." Came her reply. _Which struck me as odd, almost as if she knew him from before? _

"Wow, almost could give Rose a run for her money you could,"said Emmett as if he was being purposely obtuse.

"Welcome back to Forks, Emmett Cullen" said the girl. Turning to 'Sam' the huge black wolf. "thank you I can deal with them they shall be bought up to speed with everything including the treaty. Jake go with them run the boundary let me know if you fine anything"

The black wolf nodded and turned running back in to the woods. Alice skipped to the girls side and asked "why the flour sack?"

The girl laughed, "simple cotton shift, black hides blood, dirt and wear and they are easy to make and repair." As if, Alice had not just insulted her.

Jasper smiled as if he was in on a secret, he was picking up mischief from the girl. Emmett moved forward and put his arm around her shoulders, suddenly he was flying to the other end of the trees a huge snap was heard and the tree Emmett crashed into broke where he landed.

Rose looked pissed at the girl, who turned around and said "It was that or kiss him on a dare I thought you would preferred this to that."

She looked at my face and said "Oh poor Edward, he doesn't like it when he doesn't know everything well get used to it big boy." She looked totally pissed at me and I did not know what I had done to her.

Jasper was looking worried _'she is only 5 months old why isn't she attacking if she is so angry' _Then it hit me, she did look familiar like a part of me that I had lost, a part I lost only a year ago. I realised why she looked familiar she was my half I had lost, the part I needed.

My Bella.

"I wish to speak to you Bella" I said she looked pissed and nodded.

The others had left, I noticed. She still looked pissed. "I lied, I wanted to keep you safe I had to leave but I knew you wouldn't let me unless I said something, something that would kill both you and me. I have to be a good liar I do because of what we are."

"I love you Isabella Swan and wanted to die when I told you I didn't it hurt worse when you believed me right away when I said I didn't love you that broke my heart, my chest has been empty since I left."

"Nice to know that my heart wasn't the only one ripped from my chest."

Bella turned from me and walked away. "Ok Alice you can come back now" she said.

Alice skipped up holding a bag. "Ok I have clothing for you umm about the beads in you hair…"

"They stay." Cut in Bella with a tone of no discussion in her voice.

"Alright I was going to say move them from your hair to a necklace."

"There is a reason they are in my hair Alice."

"Want to tell me?" Alice asked

"Every two is for every Leech I killed. A leech living off human blood." Bella's voice was soft but there was a tone of bitter happiness in her tone.


End file.
